<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herma by Okra_okra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107216">Herma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra'>Okra_okra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pegging [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Collars, F/F, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Nero (Devil May Cry), Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Multi, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, 原创角色只是个工具人, 工具人没有用到他的屌</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico生病了，为了一个报酬不菲的任务，尼禄只好独自来到大陆，希望借宿于DMC一晚，<br/>结果发现了但丁的兼职并被拉去做苦力。</p><p>性转D性转N</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pegging [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 悲惨遭遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嗯...”但丁从杂志里抬起头，神色不明。<br/>
尼禄吞咽了一口唾液，倚在沙发上，如果但丁收留了她，绝对会省去很多麻烦。<br/>
但丁打量着尼禄，苦恼地抓了把蓬乱的银发，“可以吧。”<br/>
在尼禄的欢呼里，但丁无力地加了一句，“别给我添麻烦啊小鬼。”</p><p>尼禄洗完澡，擦着头下楼。但丁给她一间塞满杂物的客房，花了她一个下午来清理出一个能睡人的地方。这位小姨就悠闲地坐在椅子上看着侄女累死累活。<br/>
但丁还在看那本该死的杂志，尼禄开始后悔因为心底的一点点亲情而给她留的热水，“hey，但丁，你要去洗吗。还有一点热水。”<br/>
在但丁抬起眼皮看她的时候，大门开了。一个裹得十分严实的高大男子走了进来。<br/>
“你是谁？”尼禄戒备地问道，这个点还有委托吗？<br/>
“一位熟客。”但丁拦住尼禄，一边解释一边收起杂志，“我们要谈点生意。快去睡吧尼禄，你明天还要早起。小女孩需要充足的睡眠哦，不然胸部长不大。”<br/>
那位闯入者发出一阵低声的窃笑，尼禄低头看了看自己平坦的胸部，又抬头看了看但丁丰腴的乳房，发现完全找不出反驳点。“fuck U”最后她只好愤懑地竖了个中指转身回房。</p><p>尼禄被一阵细微的呜咽吵醒。自从她能魔人化以来，听觉就敏锐了许多。起初她想忽略那个声音，但它总是在尼禄快要沉入梦乡时突然打断她。几次之后，尼禄忍不住了，怒气冲冲地爬起身去寻找声源。<br/>
那奇怪的、愉悦和痛苦混杂的呻吟是从但丁房间里传出来的，显然是个男性发出的。尼禄正半梦半醒，她迷糊的脑子不认为但丁会在侄女在家的时候还把炮友带回来，肯定是在外放看什么黄片！！想到这，尼禄更加愤怒，在肾上腺素的刺激之下她一脚踹开了房门。</p><p>“哦”屋里的景象让她一个激灵，完全清醒。<br/>
但丁浑身赤裸地半跪在那，手里还拉着一根狗绳。尼禄的目光从她饱满的两瓣胸脯上滑下，她正穿着一个穿戴式假屌，粗长的胶体一半埋在另一位狗趴在地上的当事人屁股里。是那位方才闯入的男人，他肌肉紧绷，阴茎翘着贴在腹肌上，脖子被项圈束缚，因为但丁的向后拉力而背部弯曲。他们俩都不约而同地扭头看向尼禄。<br/>
尼禄僵在原地。<br/>
还是但丁最先动作，她叹了口气，抽出了假屌。男人因为渴求而呜咽，接着又因为被扇了一巴掌满足地大叫起来。“你这只不听话的小母狗，我警告过你要小声一点。”<br/>
“抱歉...我很抱歉...mistress..”男人像只被训诫了的小狗，趴在地上浑身发抖。尼禄不知道他是害怕还是兴奋。<br/>
“哼，你不应该跟我道歉。应该跟这位little mistress。”但丁晃悠地站起身，叉着手踹了一脚男人的屁股。<br/>
尼禄不敢去看男人，更不敢去看但丁完美的酮体，她低着头凝视地板，在想逃走的借口。却发现男人不知道什么时候已经爬到她的脚边，低着头像是准备亲吻她的脚背。尼禄慌忙后撤了一步，“我...我想我该走了。”<br/>
但丁朝她点点头。尼禄正想迈步离开，左脚却被男人抱进了怀里。“不！请留下，我渴望您的注视。”<br/>
“哦..被这样一位可爱的少女看着让你更爽了？好色的婊子。”但丁嗤笑一声，男人粗喘加重，尼禄越过他的屁股，看见那根拖在地上的几把溢出汩汩前液。“不过不行，这不在服务范围内，她还年轻，不能让一位处子观看一个婊子下贱的模样，是吧？”<br/>
“我出两倍！”男人声音颤抖，但丁无动于衷。“三倍！”但丁开始动摇。“如果这位女士愿意用假屌操我，我可以再翻一倍..！”<br/>
“滚回你的位置。”她命令道，在男人爬回床边时，但丁走到尼禄身边，搂住她的肩膀，酥胸贴在尼禄的肩胛上。尼禄把头偏向另一边，耳朵通红。“嘿,尼禄，六倍，有这么多呢！”她贴在她耳朵边念了一个数字，柔软的嘴唇擦过耳垂，“我们可以四六分。”<br/>
尼禄扭头瞪她。<br/>
“五五分？”但丁眨眨眼，“你甚至不用脱衣服，只要戴上这个，”但丁脱下那个穿戴式假阴茎，拿到她面前晃晃“然后摆摆你的小屁股就好啦。”<br/>
尼禄咬着牙，但丁温暖而诱人的体香萦绕在鼻腔中，而一股属于她自己的热流盘旋在下腹和两腿间。她小心翼翼地睨了一眼但丁挤在她手臂上的半边乳房，那颗挺立的茱萸是耐人寻味的深红色。尼禄深吸一口，压抑不住心率的加速，“好..好吧”她只是为了那么一大笔钱而已，并不是为了多看但丁的裸体两眼。</p><p>男人恭敬地趴在地上，像个乖巧的性奴一样撅着屁股等着待主人的临幸。尼禄半跪在他身后，但丁已经帮她穿好了假屌——在裤子外面。她看着面前已经被操开过的菊穴，想要不用手就把硅胶阴茎塞进去。显然那是不可能的，在它第三次滑下去并撞到男人的阴囊后，尼禄犹犹豫豫地打算握住那滑唧唧的胶柱，站在一旁的但丁终于看不下去去了。她俯下身子，手臂轻柔地搭在尼禄肩上，探出一只手去抓住假屌，对准了入口。绵软的胸脯挤压在尼禄的后背，迫使她移动身子缓慢地将阴茎推入。<br/>
“完成！”但丁愉悦地吹了声口哨，低头亲了口嘴边的脸颊，呼吸喷洒在尼禄的脖颈间。女孩难耐地夹紧了双腿，感到热度在阴部堆积。但丁似乎没有发现，她抓起落在旁边的狗链，交到尼禄手里，鼓励地拍拍她后背，“动吧！”<br/>
尼禄不知怎么有点不爽，她恼火地用力拽了一把链子，并狠狠地摆动腰部带着假屌在小穴里进出。男人呛了一口，被项圈勒得喘不过气来，发出几声断续的嘶哑咆哮，其中掺杂的愉悦再明显不过。<br/>
“挺有天赋的，kid”但丁挑眉，拈起一块凉掉的披萨。尼禄太过于关注那几根葱白般的手指屈展的轨迹，以至于忘了手还没有松开。直到但丁出声提醒。<br/>
“看着点，他是个普通人类！”尼禄扭回头，男人已经翻地只剩眼白，嘴巴大张却发不出一点声音了。她赶忙松手，看着男人扑在地上猛烈地咳嗽，犹豫是否该道歉。<br/>
“收着点你的蛮力，他不是我，没有那么耐搞。”但丁踱步过来，不疾不徐。尼禄蓦然脸红，耐搞？她为什么要说这么引人遐想的话，好像她们俩搞过一样。<br/>
“嗯？这只小狗尿了..？”但丁偏过头，尼禄顺着她的目光往下看，地上果然有一摊明亮的液体。但丁嘟囔了几声类似于讨厌拖地板的话，接着用她涂满艳红指甲油的脚挑起男人的下巴，“爽吗，小贱人。”<br/>
男人忙乱的点头，介于他尽力不让下巴离开但丁的脚背，这看起来有些滑稽。<br/>
“那你应该说些什么？”<br/>
男人开始感谢尼禄，称呼她为little mistress（都是但丁的错），并卑微地夸赞起她来。尼禄赧然，被崇拜的感觉很好，但她有些不习惯，不过还是决定等会会操得更卖力一点。<br/>
“好狗狗，我想我们的小主人会把你操进地板里，塞满你淫荡的洞，或者再让你窒息几次。你没用的几把会不停抽搐，渴望释放，但是在没有我的允许前，你绝对不能射，知道了吗？”但丁一只手臂横在胸前，手腕上搭着另一只手的手肘，让她看起来像一位发号施令的女皇，如果手里拿的不是披萨。<br/>
“是的..是的...”不过显然男人不在意这个怪异点，他虔诚的亲吻但丁的脚踝，像一位迷信的教徒。<br/>
“good”但丁给尼禄递了一个眼色。<br/>
尼禄太熟悉了，每次把不想做的工作丢给她时候，但丁都是这个神情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>欲女小姨勾引纯情侄女，到底是道德的沦丧还是人性的毁灭？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁悠闲地坐在椅子上，抬起披萨咬了一大口。她翘着二郎腿来，似乎完全不知道自己还全身赤裸。有些湿润的饱满阴唇就这样暴露在空气中，尼禄偷偷瞥了一眼，像被针扎了一样迅速收回视线，太下流了。<br/>不过身下的男人不这么想，他痴迷地凝视着但丁的胯间，出声请求“我能亲吻您吗，mistress”<br/>但丁低头看了眼，好像才注意到自己的裸露。她粲然一笑，反而把腿开得更大了，尼禄的目光一沾上那个柔软的地方，就像被黏住一样难以移开。“嗯...你觉得呢，kid，小狗有做的足够好以至于能获得奖励吗？”<br/>“不！”嫉妒冲刷过她的皮肤，该死她甚至没有触碰过但丁的阴部，为什么他能够用嘴来品尝？等否定脱口而出时，尼禄才恍然发现自己说了什么，她偏开头，极力想掩饰自己的失态，尽量把刚刚的想法甩出脑子里。<br/>“嗯..”但丁咽下最后一口披萨，若有所思地舔舐着手指，“听到了吗，你还不够资格。”<br/>男人没有抱怨什么，低垂下头颅。尼禄又操了几十下，他开始颤抖，唯唯诺诺地询问是否能射了。在得到了否定的答案后，他变得有些绝望，每次声线都变得更加哀求。如此几次后，但丁终于满意了，她抓起旁边一个装着些许不明白浊液体的杯子，朝着他们走来。结果还没等她走到，男人就抽搐起来，在但丁的制止声里射在了地板上。<br/>“哦我的地板..”但丁又嘟囔着不想拖地板的话，尼禄觉得氛围意外有点欢乐，站起来研究怎么把假屌脱了。这时但丁正把脚踩在对方头上，恼怒地命令他把地上的精液舔干净，并保证他绝对会受到惩罚。<br/>尼禄不出意料地暴力把一根带子扯断了，她有点愧疚地小心把假屌放在茶几上，希望但丁在她离开前都不要发现。“我可以走了吗？”<br/>但丁看了一眼钟，点点头，却冲着刚舔完地板的男人说，“时间到了，你可以走了。记得把钱留在我桌子上。”</p><p>在男人走出房间后，尼禄正想跟着离开，却被但丁叫住了，并招呼她过去。<br/>尼禄忧心忡忡地想难道是断了的带子被发现了，低着头走近她。但丁突然抓起了她的手，摁在了自己柔软的乳肉上。<br/>尼禄惊讶、愣住，但是不想抽手。就算但丁没有摁住她的手背，她的手也像快磁铁一样被牢牢吸附在但丁绵软的乳房触感里。<br/>“你一直在看我。”但丁搂着女孩的腰，把她扯进自己怀里，“你是不是很想触碰我，尼禄？”<br/>“我...”尼禄说不出话来，但丁的香气熏得她晕头转向。<br/>“是或者不是，告诉我。”<br/>“是...”尼禄不堪重负，倾吐了自己的欲望，克制不住地蹭了蹭但丁细腻的肩膀。<br/>“你在盯着我的逼，你想摸摸吗。”尼禄因为但丁粗俗的话而脸红，另一只手被她握着放在了阴部。“伸进去摸一摸。”但丁蛊惑着。<br/>女孩轻柔地用两根手指拨开光滑的阴唇，但丁跟她一样都阴毛稀疏，或许维吉尔也是。她挤进温暖的阴道，惊叹于里面的多汁和湿滑。<br/>“啊...对，再伸几根进去”但丁在尼禄耳边喘息着呢喃，“你知道你有多可爱吗，孩子。每次看到你那种俊俏的小脸挂着生气的表情，我的阴道都在抽搐。”<br/>“够了..但丁...”尼禄小声地嘀咕，把因为但丁别样的赞美方式而红透的脸埋进她颈窝里，手上依旧按照对方的指示动作，三根指头钻进了潮湿的蜜穴，被滚烫的内壁紧紧包裹，她曲了曲指节，觉得自己的掌心都快被但丁流的水给淹没了。<br/>显然那一下按对了地方，但丁满足地尖叫了一声，双手搂住女孩的脖子，开始亲吻她白嫩的脖颈。“我快要到了，尼禄。你知道吗，我在看你干着别人的时候就很湿了，还有你的视线落在我阴唇上的那几秒。我觉得我可以高潮了，甚至不需要碰我自己。”<br/>尼禄脸红得快滴血了。但丁说的都是真的吗？？只要想到刚刚自己的视线给但丁造成的快感和煎熬，尼禄就难以抑制萦绕在自己胯间的热度增高。<br/>一股股热流打在尼禄的手腕上，但丁嘴里溢出欢愉的呻吟，阴道痉挛着咬住她的手指，潮吹出的淫液打湿了尼禄整个手掌，顺着凹陷处嘀嗒而下。尼禄抽出手指，安静地等待，让但丁享受她的高潮。<br/>片刻后，但丁长舒一口气，俏皮地眨眨眼，“看来还是让你的手指送我上高潮更好。”<br/>尼禄扭头，试图掩藏自己的羞意。“我可以走了吗...”她自己的腿间也湿透了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>下一章但搞崽，想了很多不知道能写多少...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>标题是我大文豪姐妹给我想的，爱她！</p><p>我的大脑：你要写她们操人为什么还要先给他们性转一下啊，多此一举。你是不是就是想套皮满足你自己的奇怪性癖啊。<br/>我：我不管啊我就想写啊呜呜呜呜哇哇哇我满脑子都是这个！！而且崽还不用脱裤子了，湿漉漉的第一次是交给但丁哒！</p><p>姐妹都说我很奇怪所以大家随便就看看吧。<br/>BDSM我也只是看了点科普，有哪里和你知道的不一样那一定是我错了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>